The hostess of the host club
by Yukina Fuichiro
Summary: Yuki Fuichiro is a girl who attends to Ouran High school. She just wanted to play a bit on the piano in the #3 music room. What happens if she got caught by a lot of girl and six boys?
1. 1st song

CHAPTER 1

*RING RING RING RING*

„**Argh! I'm up."** I said as I hit the clock. For that the clock fell to the ground.  
><strong>„Wonderful! I can buy a new<strong>** one."** I said and got out of the bed. I went down to the kitchen and asked mum what's for breakfast.  
><strong> „ Good <strong>**morning!****Eggs with bacon. Did you sleep well?"** asked mum.  
><strong>"Yes, I did. Why?"<strong> I asked her, because she never asks that.  
><strong>"Because it's 7:49 and I don't want you to late from school."<strong> Mum answers.  
><strong>"WHAT? Why didn't you told me earlier!?"<strong> I shout as I ran up to my room. I quickly get dressed, took my bag and ran down. I took on my shoes and shouted**: "Ittekimasu! (I'm going!)"** and started to run at school. I was always late, so I didn't want to late on the first day.

Okay! Let's see. I'm Yuki Fuichiro. 17 years old. I have got long, black hair, black (and red) eyes  
>(but I wear contact lens) and I have porcelain-like skin. I'm a bit shorter than a normal girl would be in my age. I learnt to play on the piano, on violin and on the guitar. I can sing while I play, so mum always asks me to sing something whit piano accompaniment. It's true I can play three musical equipments but I'm not very good at studying. I glad I was accepted by Ouran high school's principal but it's most likely because I have a very rich family. Sometimes I don't want to know me just because of this.<br>The Fuichiro family is the most famous family in the music world. It seals a lot of musical equipment and thing what we use in music. They have a school and support Saotome Academy. _(A. N.: of course there will be STARISH)_ So everything to do with music. In our family there were and there IS a lot of idol. My sister and my brother learn at Saotome Academy so they aren't living here. I miss them a lot. But the other things will be mystery until the school ends.

I arrived at school and hurried to the gym. I quickly sat down and listened to the principal.  
><strong>"Good morning! Welcome to Ouran High School. I'm Suoh Yuzuru. I'm the principal of this school. I'm glad that there are so many students here. I hope you'll enjoy the time here. …"<strong>  
>From here I didn't pay attention. After the principal finished talking I got up with my class and went to our classroom. I was in 2A. The teacher asked us to introduce ourselves. A boy with glasses wrote down everything he heard. Hmm….. Why does he do this? Will he use the information's he write down? I don't know. I don't care either. Then I heard my name.  
><strong>"Yukina Fuichiro!"<strong> _Oh, yes! The introduction._ I stood up and started:  
><strong>"Hi! I'm Yukina Fuichiro. You should call me Yuki. I like it better. I'm 17 years old. I like music and sweets. I don't talking about my past. Hmm… If you want to know more about be you had to ask me. Oh! And nice to meet you all! "<strong> I smiled warmly in the end of the introduction and sat down. I saw that the boy with glasses wrote everything down. And because I was the last, the teacher started to talk about the future thing that we have to do and when do we have to do. I didn't care. He'll say what will happen and when so I didn't have to listen. After the lessons I was a bit annoyed that the boy with glasses always watched me but didn't ask me anything. And I'm not the patient type of person. But I calmed down when I remembered the have a music room. I thought I'll a play a little before I go home so went into the room and searched for the piano. When I found it sat down in front of the piano and started to play. I thought I played one or two minutes, when I noticed I have audience. I paled a bit to this noticing and quickly stood up and tried to run, (I repeat: tried) but I was caught by someone. Oh, sorry! Not by someone, but a pair of twins.  
><strong>"Can you please let me go?"<strong> I asked them.  
><strong>"Nope"<strong> they said in the same time.  
><strong>"Please! I'm sorry for using the room without asking, but I didn't know someone will use it. Can you please let go of me now?"<strong> I asked and just hoped the answer will be 'yes'.  
><strong>"Hmm…. I don't know. Will we let go of her, Hikaru?"<strong> asked one of them.  
><strong>"I don't know either, Kaoru! Will we do what she asked from us?"<strong> answered Hikaru to Kaoru. _I don't have a good feeling about this._  
><strong>"No you won't! Until she isn't play something to us."<strong> _I know that voice._ _It's the boy with the glasses from my class._  
><strong>"You mean on the piano?"<strong> I asked him worriedly.  
><strong>"Of course! And sing too if you can."<strong> _I don't like this idea._  
><strong>"You promise you will let me go if I do?"<strong> I asked him.  
><strong>"Yes, we will. Can I take it as a yes?"<strong> he looked at me with victorious smile while he said.  
><strong>"Yes, you can."<strong> I said. For this the twins started to pull me to the piano between happily smiling girls while they said that:  
><strong>"Yay!"<strong>  
>When sat back to the piano the girls were standing in a circle again and the seven boys stood behind me. After a little thinking I started to sing this:<br>( watch?v=ohUpW7gVgz8)

_kisetsu kuri kaesu tabi_

_hoture teku kizuna o_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku daki shimete_

_naku sanu yō_

_kakaeta kotoba no omotasa ni_

_ugoke naku natte_

_tada atataka na yume ni obore teta_

_kizu keba kimi o mi ushinai_

_tabane daki shime teta sugata o_

_yawaraka ni chirashi te akaku_

_itai hodo ni sore wa yakitsu ite_

_hirari hirari hirari_

_sora e umi e dokoka tōku e_

_kimi e hitohira demo todoku yōni_

_tsumugi kizuna no sono iro ga_

_hira rira hira rirari_

_itsuka kasure te iku omoi wa_

_chira sareta setsuna ni sai te_

_kuchiru to shitte nao azayaka ni_

_hirari hirari hirari_

_nido to tsuge rare nai kotoba mo_

_kimi e saigo kurai todoku yōni_

_sotto ame no yōni furu koe_

_hira rira hirari rari  
><em>

After my small 'performance' I stood up and grabbed my bag what was kept for me by a blonde haired boy (maybe) from my class. I walk forward the girl-horde and was stopped with this question:  
><strong>"Did you learn how to play on the piano?"<strong> one of the girls asked.  
><strong>"Uh… Yes. And I still study."<strong> I answered.

"**Can I have such a good voice like you have?"** came another question.

" **If you practice yes. And I'm not that good"** said with a small blush on my face.

" **So cute! Do use any cream to your skin?"** came the third question to answer.

"**No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" **came the answer from me.

"**Because it's so beautiful. I'd like to have such a white, soft and beautiful skin like you have."** for this I blushed more than before.

"**Awww! You're so cute."** said a girl and hugged me. I blushed more (if it was possible) while the blonde haired boy had a nosebleed. After a minute or asking the girls pulled me to a sofa and sat me down and questioning me about everything. I answered all the questions I understood in the chorus. While I did the five boys looked at me in amazement while the black haired boy with glasses (Why didn't I pay attention to the introductions?) looked at me with a smile what said: _I knew it_. After some minutes the taller blonde came to us and said:

"**Ladies, please leave some time to her to breath. It would be a pity if such a young and beautiful woman like her wouldn't be here with us anymore."** said the boy with blonde hair who grabbed my hand and gave a kiss on it.

"**Ano…. Thank you for saving me, but… can you please stop do this? It's a bit embarrassing and…. irritating." **I said and pulled my hand away in embarrassment. For this he went in a corner of the room and the air became gloomy around him.

"**Umm… Did I say something wrong?" **I asked in confusion and nodded my face to the right side worriedly and cutely. Most of the girls shouted things like _'How cute!'_ and such thing. One of the twins answered my question.

"**Hm? No, he's always like this… Maybe." **

"**Okay, but can I go now? I'm a bit uncomfortable with the questions."** I said made a worried face.

"**If you come back and give us a performance every Monday. Or are you more comfortable with Tuesday?" **asked the boy with glasses.

"**Hmm…. I can come here every day but can you please introduce the people here? Things will be simpler if you do that." **_(A.N.: Yes, Kyouya, I'm tired of writing __**'the boy….**__ you already know it) _I answered.

"**Fine by me. And I'm Otori Kyouya. The blonde in the corner is Suoh Tamaki. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. The tall, black haired man is Morinozuta Takashi but call him Mori. And the kid-like blonde on his back is Haninozuka Mitsukini But you should call him Honey." **said Kyouya.

"**Thanks. And do I have to stay after the performance?" **I asked him**.**

"**If you want to. But I hope you do." **Kyouya answered.

"**Maybe. I'll stay if I'm in a good mood. And what is this place if I may ask?"** I asked now everyone.

"**You, m'lady are in the host club. And I'd like this place more if you'd be here."** said Tamaki recovering from his depression.

"**Okay but not because of you."** I answered him and my answer sent him back to the corner.

"**Then why, if I may ask?"** I heard Kyouya's voice.

"**I'll stay because of the sweets."** I answered and smiled happily and in the same time cutely.

After that the girls screamed like they saw the most adorable thing in the world. After the screaming the evening went quietly. In the middle of the chat Kyouya said that:

"**Okay, girls. The club is soon closed but you can come tomorrow too. Have good day, girls."** after that sentence the girls slowly went out of the room. When I wanted to go too Tamaki stopped me with this:

"**Hey Yuki! Do you have a minute?" **

"**Sure, but why?"** I asked him.

"**Would you like to become a hostess at the host club?"** he asked me.

"**Um… Why?"** I asked back.

"**It's because if you are here every day and talk to the girls it's like being a host. In your case a hostess. So? Would you like to become one?"** he explained me.

"**Hmm… Why not? I'm in."** I answered and smiled.**"See you tomorrow! Bye!"** I waved and went home.

I told mum how was my day and after dinner I did my homework and had shower. I was tired so I fell asleep quickly. Maybe he host club won't be a bad choose.

Owari


	2. 2nd song

CHAPTER 2

*LALALALALALA LALALALALALALAAAAAAA *

„**Hello?"** I said tiredly as I answered my phone.  
><em><strong>"Good morning, Yuki! Did you sleep well?"<strong>_ asked a boy's voice.  
><strong>"Kyouya? Do you know what time is it?"<strong> I asked him angrily.  
><em><strong>"Yes, I know. I should I ask that too."<strong>_he said. Still tiredly I looked at the clock on the wall. 7 o'clock.  
><strong>"7:00?<strong> What about it?" I asked back.  
><em><strong>"You still ask? It's time to wake up."<strong>_ he said.  
><strong>"And did I ask you to wake me up? Anyways how did you know my number?"<strong> I asked him angrily and surprised.  
><em><strong>"You're not a morning person, right? And I know almost everything about you. I know you were late a lot of time from school at your last school so I called you to wake you up. Be ready until 7:45 because I'll pick you up."<strong>_he said and hung up.  
><strong>"Wonderful! Haa… Ok! It's time to get up." <strong>I said to myself and went to the wardrobe. I took out my uniform and closed it. I got dressed and want down. When I stepped in the kitchen I saw mum's surprised face and heard her ask that:  
><strong>"Yu-chan, are you already awake? I thought you'll wake up at 7:30. What happened?"<br>"My classmate called me. Just to wake me up. And he said he'll pick me up."** I answered her.  
><strong>"<strong>_**He? **_**Was it a boy? Is he handsome? I'm so proud of you, daughter. You found a boyfriend on your first day."** She started but I stopped her.  
><strong>"No, mum. He's NOT my boyfriend. Just my classmate and he's in the same club. There is nothing more." <strong>I said with a blushed face because of the anger and embarrassment.  
><strong>"Really? What a pity! Oh really! The breakfast is ready."<strong> mum said sadly.  
><strong>"Really? Thanks. And good morning." <strong>I said when I sat down to the table and started to eat. _**'Ok, I admit it it's good that I can eat breakfast but I WANTED TO SLEEP LONGER!'**_  
>I shouted in my mind. It's 7:30. I was in time. After breakfast I went to the bathroom and cleaned my teeth and make my hair. It's 7:40 so I was still I time. I decided to listen to music. After a song the doorbell rang so I opened the door.<br>**"Good morning! Looks like you're in a better mood then earlier."** said Kyouya.  
><strong>"It's because I'm in a better mood. So-<strong> _*__LALALALALALAL*_**Moshi-moshi?"** I said when I picked the phone up.  
><em><strong>"Hello Yu-chan! How are you?"<strong>_ asked my brother, Yujiro.  
><strong>"Onii-san? Don't you have a lesson?"<strong>I asked him.  
><em><strong>"Why? Am I going to disturb your sleeping? Anyways no, I don't have lesson. The teachers says they gave us a day off. I'm lucky, right?"<strong>_ he asked happily.  
><strong>"Yes but you just called me to piss me off or you had a real reason?"<strong> I asked him angrily.  
><em><strong>"Yes, I had. Will you please help me with something?"<strong>_ he asked me hopefully.  
><strong>"If I can."<strong> I answered as I followed Kyouya to his car and got in it.  
><em><strong>"So there is an project and it says we have to write a song about a day with the person we like the most. I wanted to ask you if you could spend a day with me like the old days?"<strong>_ he asked happily and hopefully.  
><strong>"Hmm… Maybe I can. What's day you thought about?<strong>" I asked him.  
><em><strong>"I thought we should go on Saturday."<strong>_he answered.  
><strong>"Hmm… Ok! Where will we meet?"<strong> I asked.  
><em><strong>"Really!? Thanks! Is that okay if we meet at the statue in the main Square?"<strong>_he asked.  
><strong>"It's fine by me. See you on Saturday."<strong> I answered.  
><em><strong>"See you soon. Oh no! Here he comes. Uh… Have a good day!"<strong>_ he answered at first happily but in the end a bit worriedly. _'What happened?' _  
><strong>"What happened?"<strong> asked Kyouya who saw my worried expression.  
><strong>"I don't know. Onii-san sounded a bit… scared."<strong> I answered him.  
><strong>"So your brother called you?"<strong> he asked me.  
><strong>"Yes, he did. But why did he sound so scared?"<strong> I asked myself. **"Hmm… Never mind."** I said to myself again. 

**MEANWHILE AT SAOTOME ACADEMY**

"**Hoo… You talked to your girlfriend to be so happy, Yujiro-senpai?" **asked a blonde/orange haired boy with blue eyes.  
><strong>"No, Ren, I didn't."<strong> answered a boy who looked like Yuki just tanned than Yuki and was older.  
><strong>"Is that so? But you looked like a boyfriend who didn't talk to his girlfriend after a long time. Don't you agree me, Shorty?"<strong> asked Ren the short boy next to him.  
><strong>" Don't call me that. My name is Sho. And you looked like it, Yujiro-senpai."<strong> answered Sho.  
><strong>"I wasn'<strong>- " wanted to answer Yujiro but was cut by a loud:  
><strong>"SHO-CHAN!"<strong> for this Sho jumped up to the loud voice.  
><strong>"Natsuki! What are you doing here?"<strong> asked Sho in a scared tone.  
><strong>"I just came here to have lunch with you and I saw you talked to Yujiro-senpai. What are you talking about?"<strong> asked the taller blond with green eyes and glasses, Natsuki.  
><strong>"Yes, what were you talking about?"<strong> asked a red haired guy with red eyes.  
><strong>"We talked about Yujiro-senpai's girlfriend."<strong> answered Ren.  
><strong>"Yujiro-senpai has a girlfriend?"<strong> asked Natsuki, the red haired guy, a red haired girl and an orange haired girl.  
><strong>"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"<strong> said ( *ahem* shouted *ahem*) Yujiro angrily.  
><strong>"Then who were you talking to?"<strong> asked Ren with a small grin on his face.  
><strong>"To my sister."<strong> answered Yujiro.  
><strong>"But she's here. Why did you talk to her on phone?"<strong> asked the confused Sho.  
><strong>"To my other sister."<strong> answered again Yujiro.  
><strong>"You have another sister? Aww… I want to see her." <strong>said the boy with red hair.  
><strong>"She's the twin sister of Yukari. She looks like Yuka but she's a bit more… serious."<strong> said Yujiro.  
><strong>"Hoo… Is that so? Then why don't you introduce her to us."<strong> asked Ren.  
><strong>"Ok, ok! But if you start to flirt with her then be prepared to the rejecting."<strong> Yujiro warned Ren. **  
>"Are you sure about it?" <strong>asked Ren.  
><strong>" Yes, I am."<strong> answered Yujiro bored.  
><strong>"Why are you so sure about it?"<strong> asked curiously Sho.  
><strong>"Because every time a guy like you tried to flirt with her too much she said something like <strong>_**'if you don't live me alone, I'll break a bone of yours.'**_**"**Answered Yujiro.  
>The reactions were the same; all the people who heard that looked at him with a <em>'what?'<em> expression.  
><strong>" Then I really have to fight for her heart, right?"<strong> of course it was Ren.  
><strong>"You really don't get it, right?"<strong> asked back Yujiro as he sighed.  
><strong>" So when will we meet her?"<strong> asked Natsuki.  
><strong>" On Saturday."<strong> answered Yujiro.  
><strong>"That's great. Where will we meet her?"<strong>Asked Tomo.  
><strong>"At the main Square."<strong> answered again Yujiro."**But can we talk about it later?" **asked and turned to leave the living room.  
><strong>"Well, okay. Let's meet on the court at 4 o'clock."<strong> said Otoya.  
>"<strong>Meet you at the court. See you."<strong> said Yujiro and left the room.

**BACK TO YUKI (Yuki's P.O.V)  
><strong>**"We're here, master."** said the driver and opened the door.  
><strong>"Thanks, Sebastian. <strong>_**(A. N.: How original name, right?)**_**"**Said Kyoya and we got out of the car.  
><strong>"Have a god day, master."<strong> said the driver and left.  
><strong>"Okay. Um … Thanks for-"<strong>I wanted to say thanks him for giving a lift but something disturbed me. That something was Tamaki.  
><strong>"YUKIIIIIIIII! Why is that you came to school with the devil?"<strong> shouted and cried the blonde.  
><strong>"Tamaki, calm down! He just gave me lift. And stop it. Everyone is staring."<strong> I sais and got of his hug.  
><strong>"Mammy. Our daughter doesn't like me."<strong> said Tamaki and hugged Kyoya while crying.  
><strong>"No Daddy, she likes you. You are just embarrassing her with your actions."<strong> said Mammy A.K.A Kyoya.  
><strong>"Really? Thanks Daddy."<strong> said now a happy Tamaki before I stomped away.

The rest of the day was calm if I don't look at Tamaki's actions. After lessons we went to the club room and set the table before the guests were coming. I called my maid who was at home to bring my guitar to school. When the twins, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai arrived to the club room we were ready to open the club.  
>And then the door opened. To my surprise it wasn't a pack of girls; it was a boy with glasses, oversized sweaters, messy hair that covered his face. He was short and a bit surprised. I had a feeling that he wasn't here for flirting with handsome boys. But of course the twins misunderstood him. He said he searched for a place to study but they didn't believe in him.<br>And of course Tamaki started to list the hosts and tried to 'kiss' him like he was a gay. Ugh, he played too good. Isn't ha a gay? Hmm … Maybe I'll think about it later. But right now I had problems with my heart. When he tried to 'kiss' the boy he took a step back just to push a vase down and break it. And of course Kyoya started to say how much yen it was and will he pay it off. I'm curious why he didn't want money to the ride here. Not important. And it turned out that the boy became the club's 'dog'. I pitied him so I didn't ask him anything from him. But that was a bit strange, that the boy didn't seem to care about the girls. Hmm… I don't care now because  
>1, my maid arrived to the school and<br>2, I don't care about his or her gender.  
><strong>"Tamaki! I have to go in front of the school. You have to greet the girls without me. I'll be back in a few minutes."<strong> I said and left the room. When I arrived in front of the school I thanked my maid for bringing my guitar and went back to the club room. To my surprise Kyoya ran out of the room just to leave me clueless. When I went in the room the twins pushed the unknown boy in a changing room. I just looked out of my head and blinked clueless. From my thoughts the girls woke me up with a question.  
><strong>"Yuki-chan where were you?"<strong> asked a girl.  
><strong>"I asked my maid to bring my guitar to the school. I had to go and get it."<strong> I answered.  
><strong>"Really? Why?"<strong> asked another girl.  
><strong>"I'll have to have it with me for today's song. After the hosts finished their <strong>_**work **_**I'll sing it."** I answered.  
><strong>"Oh, okay. Until that will accompany us?"<strong> asked a third girl.  
><strong>"Of course I will. But I think they finished the <strong>_**work.**_** "**I said while looking at the boy/girl who was now a very pretty boy. Now that I saw his/her face I was sure about her gender. It was a girl. And the girl introduced herself. And her name was Haruhi Fujioka. Hmm … _Haruhi_ can be a girl's name too. So yes, she's a girl. From my thinking I was woken up again. Why can't I calmly thinking?  
>"Yuki-chan, will you sing now?" asked a girl impatiently but not angrily.<br>"Ah …. Yes, thanks for saying." I said with a grateful smile on my face. For this the room became silenc. "What is it?" I asked and tiled my head to my side.  
>" SO CUTEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Tamaki and hugged me. My respond was a blush on my face and a sentence.<br>"Mou… Can you please stop these actions?" I said and looked away in embarrassment. After that he wanted to hug me again but I started to run forward Haruhi and hid behind her because she didn't care about it. "Umm… Can I sing already?" I asked now calmly.  
>"You can sing?" asked Haruhi.<br>"Yes, if Tamaki let me sing." I answered.  
>"Oh… I'm curious." she said and I sat down on a chair and took the guitar out of the case.<br>I started to sing

(Type in the YouTube that: radioactive nightcore and look for this picture:

This will be on the fifth page)

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
>I wipe my brow and I <em>_SWEAT__ my rust  
>I'm breathing in the chemicals<em>

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
>It's a revolution, I suppose<br>We'll paint it red to fit right in  
>Whoa<em>

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
>Deep in my bones, straight from inside<em>

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<br>_

With this I finished the song, put the guitar back in the case and asked them:  
><strong>"How was it?"<strong>  
><strong>"That was really good."<strong> answered Kyoya.  
><strong>" Thanks"<strong> I said went to my table, sat down the sofa and put my guitar next to myself.  
>After that the time went fast with questions, talking and laughing. Before 4 o'clock with a few minutes a girl asked me:<br>**"Yuki-chan, what is your family like?"** I thought about the answer for some seconds and answered.  
><strong>" I have a sometimes overprotective older brother, a cheerful older sister, an illogic father and a caring mother. I like them very much. My brother is a the most funniest family member I know. Once- <strong>_***LALALALLALALALALAL-***_** Moshi-moshi!"** I talked in the phone.  
><em>"<em>_**Hello Yuki. How are you?"**_ asked my father.  
><strong>" To-san? I'm fine, thanks. Why are you calling?"<strong> I asked him.  
><em><strong>"I want to talk with you and your siblings about something on Saturday at 7 o'clock. Are you free?"<strong>_ he asked me.  
>"I'll be with onii-chan. But I can ask him to tell Yuka about it. Is that all?" I asked him.<br>_**"Yes, than bye-bye Yuki. On Saturday."**_ he said and hung up. I sighed and looked up from the phone. Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me. I blinked once. **"What is it?"** I asked and blinked once more. They wanted to answer but my phone rang again. **"Why am I so popular today?" **I asked from myself and answered the phone. **"It's Yukina."** I said.  
><em><strong>"Ah Yuki. How are you?"<strong>_ Yujiro asked.  
><strong>"Umm… I'm fine. It's good you called me. I had to tell something to you."<strong> I said and activated the speakerphone so everyone can hear what he says and I don't have to hold the phone.  
><em><strong>"Really? And what is it?"<strong>_ he asked.  
><strong>"Dad wants to talk with us three on Saturday at 7o'clock. Can you tell that to Yuka?"<strong> I asked him.  
><strong>"Yes, of course. And I wanted to<strong> **introduce you to my friends." **he said. I blinked once.  
><strong>"Onii-chan…" <strong>I started** "You have friends?"** I asked him surprised and caused laughter on the both end of the telephones.  
><em><strong>"Yuki! That was so mean."<strong>_ he commented huffily.  
><strong>"<strong>** I didn't mean to be Meany but that surprised me. So… can they hear it too? They wouldn't laugh if they didn't." **I said.  
><em><strong>"Yes, they can. So should I start?"<strong>_ he asked.  
><strong>"Yes, of course. Go on."<strong> I said.  
><em><strong>"Hello, lady. I'm Jinguji Ren. It'll be nice to meet you."<strong>_ said Ren in a flirting tone.  
><em><strong>"Yo, Kurusu Sho."<strong>_ said another voice.  
><em><strong>"Hello Yuki-chan. I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. You can call me Nats-chan."<strong>_ said a kind vice. I had to smile to this. They were so different.  
><em><strong>"Hi~ I'm Ittoki Otoya."<strong>_ said now a cheerful voice. So much like Yuka.  
><em><strong>"Hey! I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Just call me Tomo."<strong>_ said a kind and happy female voice.  
><em><strong>"H-Hello! I'm Nanami Haruka! It's nice to meet you."<strong>_ said a shy girl voice.  
><strong>"Hi! I'm Yukina Fuichiro! You should call me Yuki. I like it better. It's nice to meet you all. And… Ren was it? What do mean by It wi<strong>_**ll be **_**nice to meet me?"** I asked him.  
><strong>"Yes it's Ren. It's because we'll meet on Saturday, lady."<strong> He answered now in normal tone.  
><strong>"Oh… Well… Okay. I wanted to introduce some friends too, onii-chan." <strong>I said. After that there was a silent for a minute and then:  
><em><strong>"YUJIRO-SENPAI, DON'T DIE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! NATSUKI PUT HIS SOUL BACK IN HIS BODY!"<strong>_ shouted Sho (?). For this I just blinked and said and noticed what was happening.  
><strong>"Onii-chan! Don't die. I like too much to die."<strong> I thought it would work on him and it did.  
><em><strong>"So you do like your older brother. I'm so happy. Yukiiiiiiiii!"<strong>_cried my brother.  
><strong>"A Tamaki no.2 ?"<strong> asked Hikaru or Kaoru.  
><em><strong>"Huh? Who was it?"<strong>_ asked my brother.  
><strong>"One of my friends. Hikaru or Kaoru Hitachin. They are twins but I'll let them introduce themsels." <strong>I said.

**TBC**  
>It's enough for now. Sorry for making you wait! <p>


	3. 3rd song

**A.N: Sorry for the wait but the school started and I didn't have time. So let's start.**

**CHAPTER 3**

„Hi there! I'm Kaoru" Kaoru started.  
>„And I'm Hikaru Hitachin." continoued Hikaru.<br>„It'll be nice to meet you." they said in the same time. Wow, they are just like me and Yukea when we are together.  
>„Hiiiiii~~~~~ I'm Honey!" Said Hiney-senpai.<br>„Mori." said shortly Mori-senpai.  
>„Hello there! I'm Otori Kyouya." continoued Kyouya.<br>„Hi ladies and gentlemen! I'm Suoh Tamaki." he said.  
>„ And I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you." she finished the list.<br>„And there is a lot of girl in the club room. Hmm…I think that's all. Oh, and we have t meet in front of the main house at 7 o'clock, okay?" I asked him.  
>„Yes, it is. Oh,and Yuki! There is something I want to tell you. Yuka me and my friends are came to Ouran. Bye bye imotou-chan." my brother said and hung up.<br>„What? Seriously?" Isaid and blinked some times. When I wanted to start thinking about the things my brother said my maid called me.  
>„Miss. Your brother and your sister is waiting for you n front of the school building. Di I have to take him to your club or you'll come to greet him?" she asked.<br>„Thank you, Rose. I"ll greet them. You can go home now, thanks for your hard work." I said and hung up. „Well, I have to go outside. I'll be back soon. Bye." I said went out of the club room. After some minutes I was out of the school and saw two familiar  
>figure. One of them was my sister and the other was my brother. And there was six other figure I didn't know. They have to be his friends. Well, let's greet theme.<br>"Good day everyone!" I said seriously when I arrived in front of theme. "Do you want to go to the club room or are you okay with garden?" I asked them.  
>"Hmm … Let's go to the club room. I want to see the place where you… How can I say?... Work maybe?" my brother asked.<br>"Yeah, you could say that. If you want to I can even sing another song just for you." I offered him.  
>"Now I <em>am<em> curious about that club if you offer it for _me_ willingly. You never did that." he said in amazement.  
>"Hmm … Maybe you are right. But I don't care now. I already wanted to sing another song so it doesn't matter. So … You come or what? I thought you wanted to get to know me. You wait for clap?" I asked the friends of my brother.<br>"Huh? What? Of course we're going." said a Shorty.  
>"Then come already. I have a club to work in." I said and started to go towards the club room. After that they started to follow me. When we arrived to the club room I stopped and turn towards the guests. "I suggest you to step far from the door" I said and they did so in confusion. When they were far enough I opened the door and greeted the host club door and said "Hello! Sorry I had to guide my guests here." .<br>When I completely opened the door a crying Tamaki flew towards me. "YUUKIIIIIIII! WHY DID YOU LE-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he flew into the wall. That happened only because I stood aside from the attack. The Saotome-students stared at me confused and amazed how fast I moved.  
>"Hello for you too, Tamaki-san." I said calmly and walked inside. Then I looked towards my sofa just to see a lot of girl and two (in the story unimportant) guys. I sighed and went there.<br>"Hey! Can my friends and family sit here, please?" I asked them gently.  
>"Of course they can Yuki-chan" one of the girls said.<br>"Yes, after all they are your friends." answered one of the guys.  
>"Arigato" I said and waved towards my guest. "Ah, and there is one more thing. Can you pass me my guitar, please?" I asked theme.<br>"Yes, here you are! But why?" asked a girl.  
>"Oh, I plan on sing another song. You don't mind, right?" I asked worriedly.<br>"Of course we aren't. We will be the happier if sing." said a guy#1 blushing.  
>"Then okay. I'll be back soon." I said and went for the chair in front of the piano. I dragged it to the center of the room. While I got my guitar out of its' case I decided what I will sing.<br>(And the song is _【__ehmz__】__Free! ED - SPLASH FREE _)

_Make us free na splash! kasaneta hikari no contrast abi de__  
><em>_Feel so free na kyou tobikomu oretachi no brand new blue, yeh__  
><em>_Omou youni sei! sei! sei! a-oh__  
><em>_Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh__  
><em>_Tsukamitainda pull! pull! pull! a-oh__  
><em>_Todoki souna deep! deep! deep! Splash Free__  
><em>_Burenai hi ga nai kurai back & fill na butterfly__  
><em>_Shikousakugo no shouritsu wa (in the future)__  
><em>_Ato de ii darou __  
><em>_Uruoshiete __  
><em>_Nagarekomu emotion __  
><em>_Nankai na relay ja mou atsukunarenai__  
><em>_Kokoro wo hanate!__  
><em>_Make us free na splash! kasaneta hikari no contrast no naka__  
><em>_Itsumademo owaranai natsu ni me wo korashite yeh__  
><em>_Omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh  
>Te wo nobashita deep! deep! deep! Splash Free<em>

By the ending of the song everyone was looking at me in amazement. I looked over to my brother who had stars in his eyes and his friends who clapped. I sighed and put my guitar back in its' case and went towards them. Halfway I noticed that the ladies are around a tall orange-blonde haired boy. He was surely is handsome. Well, my impression is depends on his personality. Well, that's the future's song. Okay! Now up for WORK!

**AFTER THE CLUB CLOSED**

"So why are you all here? Please don't say just because of me. Saotome wouldn't let you all come here _just_ for me. So? What's the reason?" I asked seriously.  
>"Ahh! You got me now. You are right. Shining-san wouldn't let us all here <em>just <em>for that day. He said if we are coming here we have to transfer here for half of a year. We did. So from now on we will be students here for the rest of the year. And also he said if we transfer here you have to attend to Saotome Academy." Yujiro, my brother explained.  
>"So you're saying that from the next year I HAVE to attend to Saotome Academy just because of YOUR stupid visiting?" I asked angrily.<br>"W-Well… Um…Y-Yes." he answered scared.  
>" *sigh* Can you all please go out for some minutes? I'll knock on the door three times when you can come in." I said while I pushed them out of the room. I went in the room and started to teach my shout at my brother.<p>

**MEANWHILE OUT OF THE ROOM**

"Hehe! He's so dead now!" said Kaoru.  
>"Oh yes, he is!" agreed Hikaru. Kyouya just smirked.<br>"But wh-"wanted to ask Otoya but was cut off by a loud.  
>"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK WHEN YOU DECIDED THIS WITHOUT ME KNOWING ABOUT IT? IS YOUR BRAIN OKAY? I LIKE THIS SCHOOL AND I WON'T ATTEND TO ANOTHER SCHOOL! YOU UNDERSTAND ME? OR YOU ARE SO STUPID TRHAT YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING? I WOULD BELIEVE IT. BUT HOW CAN SOMEBODY BE AS… RETARDED LIKE YOU?" and pause for one and a half minute. "NO BUTS! I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO STUDY. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE BEST MUSIC SCHOOL IN WHOLE JAPAN. I DON'T CARE. I LIKE MUSIC ITSELF BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEARN IT. I'VE LEARNT IT FOR THAN 10 YEARS NOW. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT FOR NOW. I YOU UNDERSTAND IT AND YOU ARE A MAN THEN SAY NO TO THE PRINCICAL. HE'S NOT EATING YOU IF YOU SAY NO. NOW GO AND DON'T COME UNTIL YOU DON'T MAKE ME AT LEAST MEET WITH THAT SHINING SAOTOME!" was heard from the room. Everyone sweat dropped. They just stared at the door until a crying and look-for-phone Yujiro didn't run out of the room. Everyone stared after him and was too scared to go in the room where a dragon (Yukina) was. The first who recovered from the shock was Jinguji Ren. He went to the door and asked.<br>"Can we come in now?"  
>"Oh! Of course you can! Come in!" I (Yuki) said with now a calm face. Everyone's face was pale expect for Kyouya, the Hiotachin brothers, Honey and Mori.<br>"Wow! Yuki-chan is scary. said honey. Mori just nodded.  
>"Indeed she is." said Kyouya smirking.<br>"Haha! Did you see that Hikaru? He ran so fast that I almost didn't see It." said Kaouru. **  
><strong> "Yeah, yeah! I saw it." agreed Hikaru.  
>The new transfer students, Tamaki and Haruhi just stared at them confused that how can they be so normally about her actions when it was a bit…umm… very scary. The awkward silence was brook by me.<br>"Then I'm going. See you tomorrow!" I said and went started my way home. When I arrived home I saw something surprising. _Very_ surprising.

**Owari  
>Ta-daa. Here the new chapter. I know it's late but now I'm done. *bow her head* I'm really sorry, everyone. Bye-bye. Later.<strong>


	4. 4th song

**Okay here goes chapter 4**

**CHAPTER 4**  
>When I arrived home I there was a <em>very<em> surprising thing. There was a red haired man with four other guys. They seemed to plan on and ring our door bell so I stopped them.  
>"Exercise me! Can I help you?" I asked them.<br>"Are you Miss Yukina?" asked the eldest man.  
>"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" I answeredasked him.  
>"Your brother called me~. I'm here to discuss the problem." he answered.<br>"So you are Shining Saotome? I didn't imagine you like that." I said. "So? Why don't you all come in? I can give you chocolate too if you want to. I have too much." I said.  
>"Okay. Quartet Night, you'll come in too." said Saotome. The reactions were different but they all came in. I went to my room and put my bag down. I wanted to go down when someone called me. I answered the phone and started to talk while I went down.<br>"Hello! Yuki talking." I said when I almost arrived to the kitchen.  
><em>"Yuki! I want to ask something from you."<em> my bother said.  
>"What would that be?" I asked him just when I arrived at the kitchen. I put the phone down and made the phone into loud-speaker mode. I didn't want to carry my phone everywhere while I was searching.<br>_"Can I live at your place while I'm here?"_ he asked me.  
>"Hmm… Let me think about it. …" I pretended thinking noise. "No!" I answered coolly and quietly. My guests all stared at me surprised.<br>_"WHAT? Why not? I thought you loved me as your brother!"_ he said.  
>"Yes, I loved you. Until you didn't visit me this afternoon and told me I have to attend to another school from the next year just because of that visit." I answered cold heartedly.<br>_"But I only did it for you."_ he whined as answer.  
>"If you did it for me then why didn't you ask me about it?" I asked still coolly. For now the rest of the people in the room just sweat dropped.<br>_"I know it already and I'm sorry. Pretty please!"_ he asked me.  
>"No! You have money. Look for a hotel and be happy there. I don't want to see your face for more time than I see you at school. Now bye." I said as I moved to cut the call.<br>_"NONONONO! Wait! I'll do everything you want."_ When I heard that I stopped my movement.  
>"Everything?" I asked back.<br>_"Everything. One thing."_ he answered.  
>"Hmm… Okay. You're cleaning my room every end month while you are here, understood?" I asked.<br>_"Just that? I love you so much. I'll be there in-"_he answered.  
>"In 3 hours. Don't you dare be here before 3 hour! Bye." I said and cut the call. Just now I found the chocolate too. "Now have 3 hours. What do you want?" I asked Saotome as I went out of the kitchen.<br>"Miss~, you are pretty cruel to your brother." he said.  
>"Hmm? It's not always like this. It's just when I'm angry at him. Chocolate?" I offered them.<br>"OH! I see. I'm here because your brother called me that you want to discuss something. Can I ask you why you don't want to attend to Saotome Academy?" he asked me.  
>"Simple. I have learnt music for a lot of time now. I doubt that your school is different." I answered. "Beside that I enjoy my school years in Ouran just fine, thanks!".<br>"Hmm. For how many time?" he asked.  
>"Hmm… Maybe foooor…-"I started to think but I was interrupted.<br>"For 8 years." said the boy with green(?) hair.  
>"Hmm… Yes… For 8 years now. Thanks, silent boy!" I said.<br>"It's Ai Mikaze." he answered.  
>"Oh! Then Tanks, Mikaze!" I said. "Do you mind telling me your names?" I asked the the boys.<br>"Hi-hi~ I'm Kotobuki Reiji." said the first one with brown hair.  
>"Kurosaki Ranmaru." answered a gray haired boy.<br>"I'm Camus, count of silk palace from the country of Permafrost." answered the thord one with light blonde hair.  
>"The Permafrost as in the mysteries magic country?" I asked him with a strange look on my face.<br>"Yes, that Permafrost. You know something about it?" he asked me.  
>"Hmm… Maybe. I think I heard about it from my father maybe? Yes, that's it. It's the second largest magic country after Agnapolis, right?" I always wanted to go there but father said I have to be a 'very good musician' if I have get there. *sigh* But it's not why you came here, right?" I asked.<br>"Well, I have an offer if you won't come to Saotome Academy." Shining said.  
>"And what is it?" I asked.<br>"Write a song for Quartet Night and you don't have to attend to Saotome Academy." he said.  
>"Hmm… Are you sure about that? I still didn't try to write a song and even when I wrote one it was a bit… hmm… how can I say… empty. That's the word: empty." I said.<br>"Don't worry. It's okay. You can come to the master course if you have question." he said.  
>"Hmm… Okay! I accept it." I said.<br>"Wait right there. So we'll sing an amateur's song?" Ranmaru asked.  
>"*sigh* Yes, I think you will. So can you please leave now?" I asked them.<br>"Not before you show us a perform, please!" answered Saotome and Camus.  
>"I didn't expect you to say that, Camus." I said while I stood up and started to eat a chocolate.<br>"You said you wanted to go to my country, did you not? Maybe I can take you there." he answered.  
>"Are you serious? Hmm… Then it's not a bad idea. But why, might I ask, Saotome?" I turned to him.<br>"I saw a performance of yours and it was pretty good. I'm curious how that in is live." Shining answered.  
>"Okay, okay. I'm doing it. You saw my performance as a pianist, violinist or child idol?" I asked him. After I asked that I saw the sock on the three boys face expect for Mikaze. He already knew it just like my time for learning music.<br>"As an idol. I'm quite surprised you finished being an idol. You were very popular." he said.  
>"Well, yes. I was. But as every good thing, that ended too. I didn't have humor to do it when I noticed it that was all because of the family name. I overheard them when they talked about that." I said as I went towards my training room. It was a bit old and dirty after 3 months but it acceptable. I took the blanket out of the mirror and stared at it for a while. It brought back a lot of memories. Bad and good ones too. When I finished thinking about the song I wanted to sing I searched for its CD and put it in the radio. I turned the volume of the music and started to sing.<p>(The song is: NEVER LAND 【VALSHE】)

_tomedonai uso to kurikaeshita hibi  
>doko ni mo ikenai kodomo no kuni kara<br>kage no nai boku wo mitsumeta hitomi wa  
>akirameta youna yami wo kakaeteta<em>

_doushiyou mo nai negai mou kimi wo aisenai  
>boku no naka no yume kimi ga kowasu kara<br>hikari makichirasu yousei ga sasayaku  
>"sonna ni iya nara sutetechaeba ii jan"<em>

_koko janai doko ka he to tobitachitai no ni_

_senjou de warau kao no nai otona-tachi azawarau you ni yokokitte  
>itazura ni kokoro fumitsuke hashitta<br>itai itai to nakiwameku like a baby  
>forever and ever<em>

_doushite kono torikago wo dete iku no kana  
>boku wo oite otona ni naru no kana<em>

_-ikanaide-_

_hitorijime nante atari mae no hibi  
>otona ga furenai kodomo no kuni kara<br>kimi wo nagameteta tanoshisouna koe  
>"sonna ni iya nara minakereba ii jan"<em>

_kanashii koto kurushii koto nan ni mo nai sekai de_

_nobody can't stop my emotion  
>nobody can't stop my "NEVER LAND"<br>nobody can't stop my desire  
>nobody can't stop my "NEVER END DREAM"<em>

_sukkari dare mo inakunatta senjou de hitori warau boku wo mite  
>"kokkei ne" to warainagara tobimawaru<br>semai kurai kimi no inai like a jail  
>forever and ever<em>

_forever and ever…_

When the music and I stopped too they stared at me in amazement. It was a it hard after 3 months training break.  
>"Wow! I didn't think you were that good. Good job, Yu-chan!" said Reiji.<br>"Tch! Not bad." said Ranmaru.  
>"You have a chance to go to Permafrost." said Camus.<br>"Just like the information's said." said Mikaze.  
>"Thanks! That's all you wanted to talk about? I have homework to do." I said and put the blanket back on the mirror.<br>"Really? Can I help you?" offered Reiji.  
>"I don't think you would understand the exercise." I said calmly.<br>"Why do you think that?" he asked me.  
>"Because I learn different things than you learnt in Saotome Academy." I answered.<br>"Oh! That's true. Then come and visit us at the master course later. Bye, Yu-chan!" he said ran out of the house and sat in the limousine in front of my house. I just waved goodbye to them. I still had a lot of homework to do so I went to my room and studied. Two and a half hours later my brother came to my house and put his things into his room. At night I thought about the song. After bath I went to bed and slept peacefully.

**Owari**

**And here I am again. Here is the new chapter. And with this chapter this day is over. There will be a new day starting with the next chapter. Until then! Bye-bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

One week has passed while Saotome visited me. I couldn't stop thought about the son I've been asked to do. I couldn't create a song that could be perfect for Quartet Night. I asked for and got information about the members of Quartet Night. It was clear to the teachers and the host club too that I was out of my character but they didn't know why. I didn't tell them either. Once the homeroom teacher sent me home because she thought I was ill. I wanted to say that I'm okay but she kept tell me that I HAVE to go home to recover from the illness. After two days I was called to the principal.  
>"Ah, Fuichiro-san! Are you okay? All your teachers said that you were spacing out a lot some days ago. What's wrong? It's not like you. You were always a good student if not the best. Mind telling me the problem?" he asked me kindly with a kind smile on his face.<br>"Well… Actually… I was asked to write a song and I couldn't think about anything. I tried to listen to the lesson but it was useless. I always started to think about it whitout me even knowing. My deepest apologize, principal." I said.  
>"Hmm… So that was the problem. I understand now. You always loved music. Well, I asked that because of my son was worried about you. Can you go to the club this break, please?" he asked me.<br>"Yes, I can. Thanks for telling me this, principal. If you excuse!" I said and took my way towards the door but was stopped by him.  
>"Oh, and there is another thinks. Here are the exercises you missed. You can be home for the next week but next week you have to come to school, okay? That's all. Bye! See you next week!" he said and I went to the club.<br>I wasn't surprised that the club room was noisy. There was a lot of girl in there. I opened the door there stood the Hitachin brothers… on Tamaki's head. They just stared at me while I just stood in front of them and suddenly they lifted their hands towards me. I stood there and wanted to know what they wanted to do. Soon I got an answer. They pinched my face.  
>"Hmm… You really are sick if you didn't even react to us. I don't think you have a fever. What's wrong, what's wrong?" they asked in sync.<br>"Hey! Stop it! I'm perfectly fine. I just came here to see Tamaki. The principal said he was worried about me. I came here to calm him down. So where is he?" I asked while looking at the floor where he laid earlier.  
>"Ahh! You came here only because me? I'm so moved." he said crying.<br>"Yeah! And to tell you all I'll come to school next so you have to wait until next week. Bye! I have to go to somewhere. Good luck with the club! See you next week!" I said waving goodbye. Okay now I have to go home, put my things into a bag and ask father to send a helicopter for me bring me to Saotome's master course.  
>When I arrived home I started to put the things that would be useful and call dad. I phoned dad and he said that he'll send a helicopter for. And he said he's proud of me starting to think more about music again but I didn't care. When the helicopter arrived I put a note on the table that I was away for some days. I went out and got on the helicopter. I was traveling for a half hour. When I arrived to the master course I thanked the helicopter driver for bringing me here. When got out of the helicopter I saw Reiji standing there on the grass in front of me with a very happy and surprised face.<br>"Hi Reiji! Long time no see!" I said and in the next moment he was hugging me tightly. Too tightly for my liking.  
>"Aww! You came here to visit us? You're so cute! Come, come! You have to meet the others. They missed you too." he said happily and after he stopped hugging me he dragged me after him and I had to run after him to keep his speed up. He leaded me to the hall. To my surprise they all were there. They looked at me like I was an alien, seriously. I sighed and asked them:<br>"What? Is there something on my face?  
>"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Tokyo's other half?" Camus asked back.<br>"Well, actually I came here to write this song. I couldn't write it without knowing what you are like. It couldn't be so good if I create something that doesn't fit you four and actually I was helplessly thinking about it but I couldn't write anything down. Sometimes I even hummed rhythms in lessons. *sigh* that's me. Okay! Can you please show me a free room?" I asked them.  
>"Reiji, you're showing her the room." said Greene (a.k.a. Ai Mikaze).<br>"Huh? Why do I have to do everything?" Reiji whined. He suddenly reminded me of my brother. Well, yeah. In a way they are the same.  
>"*sigh* Can you please treat Reiji like a human? He is one too, you know!" I said.<br>"Huh? What did you say, kid?" asked/shouted Snow white (a.k.a. Kurosaki Ranmaru).  
>"Are you deaf or something? Or I have to tell you again, deaf Snow white?!"I askedshouted at him.  
>"What did you call me?! You &amp;ĐłŁ$÷ß×#*˛!?" he shouted at me.<br>"You heard me! Or not? Oh yeah! I forgot that you're deaf!?" I shouted back at him.  
>"ENOUGH! Stop it already! We understand that you have problem with each other but take your problems into a room, fools!" said loudly Camus.<br>"*pant* *pant* *pant* *sigh* Okay! So where is my room, Reiji? I could shout at Ranmaru all day but he wouldn't understand me even if I do that. So can you show me my room, please?" I asked directly him.  
>"Okay, follow me!" he said with a sad smile and pulled me out of the room.<br>"Reiji, why are you sad? Did we do anything?" I asked worriedly.  
>"Hum? No! No! You didn't! I just don't like when people are fighting because of Me." he answered.<br>"Huh? Oh, I understand! Okay! And thanks for helping me." I said with a smile and went in my room.

After a day I saw and heard them in very different ways of speaking and started to really write a song. A very good song. After 3 days I finished it and went to look after them. I searched for them for over a half an hour but found them.  
>"So the thing that I wanted to tell you is that I finished the song. Read it and say if it's not good. I'll write it again than." I said and passed each other a piece of paper. After some time Reiji broke the silence.<br>"Wow! It's good. You wrote it in three days?" he asked me.  
>"Yeah, I did. I was doing my homework while I wrote it but I paid very close attention to it. So how is it, Ranmaru, Mikaze, Camus? "I asked them.<br>"It's good. Almost perfect for three days actually." said Camus.  
>"I did my best." I told him with a smile.<br>"Not bad for a kid, kid!" said Ranmaru.  
>"Thanks!" I said. Oh, and one thing. After the first day's fight we talked and were now in peace.<br>"… Not bad." said Mikaze.  
>"Thanks! Now I should go home. My mother could be worried about me. Bye!" I said and started to go toward the door but was stopped by Reiji.<br>"Wait! Why don't we have a dinner together? For your last day here." he said.  
>"Hmm… Why not? Okay!" I said and we started to talk about a lot of things. We laughed and talked until dinner. After dinner I went to sleep. I dreamt about Reiji. It was a very funny and good dream. Next morning I wake up on something that wasn't my pillow. It was Reiji's arm.<br>I turned crimson red and quickly sat up. Or I wanted to sit up because Reiji pulled me back and murmured something.  
>"Don't get up! It's still early!" he murmured and hugged me tightly. It wasn't like his other hugs. It was more gentle and… loving? Yes, that's the word: loving. I sighed and lay back to the bed. After some minutes someone opened the door yelling.<br>"MY DEAR LITTLE SISTER/DAUGHTER! WE CAME HERE TO TAKE YOU HO-"the shouting stopped and after 5 seconds staring at each other; me and Reiji were staring at Tamaki and Yujiro, my brother. We all blinked sometimes and the shouting continued "WHY? WHY DO WE HAVE TO SEE THIS? WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL TO US!?" they shouted in the same time. In the same time out of the room the Hitachin twins just whistled. I and Reiji went crimson red. Then we started to push Tamaki and Yujiro out of the room and Reiji went out too. After he Ran out of my room he ran into his and slammed his door too. We didn't think but our thought were the same: _'What do I do now?. _And after some minutes we came out of our rooms and when we saw each other we blushed and went the different way as the other.

And after an hour of torture I went home. After my visit to the master course the school year went to its' end and to the end of the year I decided to attend to Saotome Academy. The host club gave me a goodbye party. As the next year started I started to attend to Saotome Academy. I was in class S. Of course I was. I'm a genius. I was debuted as idol with Starish and went to master course. But for now I lived there and not visited them. I was happy that I can see Reiji again. And life went good after that. I met a lot of person, I went to a lot of concert and I was happy. 

**OWARI**  
><strong>A.n.: It's really owari because it's the last chapter. There will be an epilogue (well, sort of) but it's the last chappy. But for now the epilogue. Here it goes. Oh and the song Yuki wrote was Poison Kiss (piano version).<br>**

**Epilogue**

My debut was over one and a half years now. I went to an interview. It was almost at the end but there was a last question.  
>"And now today's last question: <em>Yuki-chan, do you have a boyfriend?<em>" the interviewer said.  
>"Well, yes! I have a boyfriend. We've been together for a year or so." I answered.<br>"Really? And can we ask who is that?" the interviewer asked.  
>"Of course you can but there is chance that I won't answer. Besides that, the lucky or sometimes unlucky man is…Kotobuki Reiji." I answered with a smile.<br>"Oh, the singer of Quartet Night. I've heard that the new CD is about marriage. Does that mean anything?" he (the interviewer) asked.  
>"Well, maybe. We thought about marriage so there is possibility." I answered with another smile on my face.<br>"Interesting! So that's out interview's end today. Our special guest was Yukina Fuichiro, the idol queen. Bye, everyone! Good night!" and the interview ended.  
>After I got my things I went home, where Reiji was. <p>

**REAL END  
>Bye, everyone! Later, with a new story. *wave*<strong>


End file.
